Castlevania: Beckoning to the Bloodshed
by Mackyo-Star
Summary: A retelling of Circle of the Moon from the dark side. There is little time left to revive her master, but the advancing opposition may prove useful.


**Castlevania: Beckoning to the Bloodshed** (Castlevania © Konami) A retelling of Circle of the Moon from the dark side.

Frantically tracing her anxious fingers over the polished stone exterior, and pressing her face up eagerly against the decorative coffin lid, the devoted disciple listened intently, holding her breath; too excited to even breathe. She could hear him… feel him. The dark power was weak, but growing. Slowly his essence was starting to thrive. The hardships she'd suffered to obtain him, to secure his soul and call it this far, would be worth every painstaking second. He was coming, about to awaken, to again liberate this world of its weakness. Her master, her supreme saviour of sin would take his rightful place and rule over this pathetic civilization. Bring chaos back to its spineless society in desperate need of grief. His time was close, so agonisingly close, and together, they would inflict hatred upon this sullied earth once more. Blighting the lives of its people, damning their eyes to believe. Thanks to her avowed influences, the dark lord's appreciation would be even greater than it had been before. His followers would flock in their thousands, ready to lay down their lives. All that was needed now was the clarification of the night's full moon and his supremacy this century would again be established, his nocturnal powers extreme. She would make certain tonight of his legacy, all of the preparations were nearly complete.

"Soon, my lord… soon you'll be here." Carmilla adoringly whispered, kissing the golden plaque displaying his name. "I can hardly wait. We have missed you so much. Humanity yearns for your guidance!"

"…What's that you say?" She breathlessly questioned, positioning her ear closer against the coffin's blood spattered surface. He was speaking, his velvety voice muffled, almost inaudible to those with unworthy ears. But she could hear him, immersed by his wisdom, consumed by immense captivation. His inspirational words deserved to be heard and she obediently listened, concentrating on each individual desire he assertively expressed.

"Yes, yes we crave for you." Carmilla replied instantly, closing her eyes in remembrance as she groaned lustfully in accordance to his command. "We crave for your presence, your embodiment of suffering. You… the true ruler of darkness. Come back to us?"

She edgily waited, stroking the stone framework for further instructions. Except, no additional directions came. His reassuring orders had suddenly become silent, his soft murmurs indistinct, and she felt her dark heart tighten with dread.

…_Was she losing him?_

No, she couldn't. Not now. She needed him by her side. They were supposed to rule together. Him as their leader, her as his dedicated dependent- purging all of mankind's miserable mistakes. The sacrifices she'd slain in his name were just not enough. More stimulus was needed. More sustenance required to awaken him from his forbidding confinement, to entice his sealed spirit back into life.

"My lord!" Carmilla pleaded, her tender tone turning stern, her creasing brow furrowing with frustrated fury as she lunged forward towards the casket. "I do not understand. This world is yours for the taking. Grasp it, consume it, and steer it back into anguish! Come back to us, my master. Come back and claim that which is rightfully yours!" Carmilla desperately demanded, bashing her fists over the restricting lid, refusing to admit defeat when silence was all that resulted from her impatient petition to release him.

"I won't give up!" She snarled angrily, turning back to glare over her shoulder, her narrowing eyes darting towards the rear chamber doors. Their time was growing short, the window of opportunity rapidly closing. She needed to awaken him now, before it was too late. Those imperious fools would be here any second, attempting to disrupt the ceremony with their ignorance and hinder his glorious resurgence. She wouldn't allow them to intervene, standing possessively beside the casket; arms encircling its fortified frame. She'd protect him with her life. Destroy anyone who defied his will. She'd already proven that pledge in his absence, ensuring that his nightmarish methods continued to circulate by plaguing the minds of the masses. She couldn't fail him now.

With a discouraged sigh, Carmilla lowered her face to the coffin's cover, smearing her cheek through the staining blood trails gradually trickling over the smooth slanted edges as she once again pleaded her cause.

"Master, I'd do anything if it meant this world could again be converted to chaos through your reign. It needs you. Its misguided inhabitants require salvation, someone to seize control of their wretched souls. We long for your torturous embrace, my lord, and I again beckon you forth from your slumber. Hear me, accept the summons. Your time to arise has arrived. Take it!"

As those words of allegiance left her lips, an intense force propelled Carmilla back from the solid stone structure; sending her body hurtling helplessly across the crowded chamber floor, powerless to oppose its potency. Clawing desperately at the varnished wood and skidding to a stop on her stomach, she gazed up in baffled bewilderment, cackling manically in relation to the unfolding calamity about to be unleashed. It was working. The encasing panels confining him were now melting, ravished by an unexplained heat, whilst oozing out a rich vibrant red. Carmilla then quickly covered her eyes, shielding them as a sudden destructive spark from above sent sharp shards shooting out from either side of the sealed casket; shattering into blistering fragments of flailing flames and igniting the room with combustion. Carmilla couldn't contain her delight, shrieking as her slipping fingernails lost their hold. He was here; at last, those do-gooding dolts were too late. His defining wrath was about to descend upon the righteous and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Once the intensity had subsided and the spewing fires elapsed, the restricted coffin door finally crumbled open, falling away from the fixings and smashing as it met with the ground. As the surging smoke settled, a porcelain face, youthful and bewitchingly beautiful became visible through the billows of escaping mist, with dark liquid seeping out across the scattered debris now free to flow from the confines. There was silence as striking eyes of scarlet gradually fluttered opened, blinking as they adjusting to the bright candlelight; taking in the sight of newly bequeathed vitality whilst glistening with bitter aversion.

"My lord!" Carmilla hailed feverishly, crawling forwards on her hands and knees to fall graciously down at his feet. Her minions, skeletons shrouded by brown hooded robes simulated her admiring actions and knelt before their newly revived master, each one chanting his honourable name.

"I have waited so long for this moment!" The legendary vampire voiced vigorously, unfolding his arms from over his chest as he raised his unshackled hands. On his silent command, the surrounding blood puddles expelled from the casket began to meld together. He beckoned them closer, guiding the trails up to his shoulders; forming a shimmering cape of clotted crimson that elegantly draped down his back.

"Count Dracula, I am honoured to be in your presence!" Carmilla declared dutifully, keenly raising her head to look up to him, praising his magnificence as he stepped away from the coffin's smouldering remains. Dracula smirked slightly in response to his servant's enthusiasm, surveying the worshippers witnessing his reincarnation as he studied his new found surroundings. Unfamiliar with the setting, the Count's eyes began to glow, his loose silvery hair lifting away from his face as he became immersed in deep concentration. Carmilla staggered to her feet, feeling the immense strength coursing through her master's body; his rage triggering the enclosing chamber walls to crumble in unison and violently convulse.

"I lack my full power?" The Count growled irritably, his fiery eyes returning to red as he watched the tips of his long fingers ignite into flame and then twirl into swirls of black smoke. Carmilla stumbled cautiously towards the angered Count, reaching to take his hand in hers and kiss it in a gesture of promise.

"We are preparing the rite to replenish your powers, my eternal master. The time is almost upon us, with the final two elements about to unite. Be patient, my lord. Everything is proceeding as planned."

The Count remained silent, catching sight of Carmilla's sheening cheek- the scent of fresh blood coated across it keenly stirring his senses.

"STOP! You cannot be allowed to taint this world!" An adamant voice abruptly interrupted, echoing past the secured chamber door which suddenly burst open on impact. A trio of men then barged in through the opening, weapons drawn for battle, faces blazon with resentment, prepared for the forthcoming conflict. The stunned Count frowned, motioning aside his loyal servant as he studied the intruders suspiciously, his eyes narrowing as he attempted to focus on their somewhat familiar features.

"You?" Dracula questioned, his wicked smirk widening as his previous memories began to surface, recalling where he'd seen their leader's face before. "Ah, I remember you..." The Count sniggered, taking a leisurely step closer, Carmilla following excitedly behind. "You were one of the vampire hunters that sealed me?" Dracula exhaled humorously, replying with little interest, already knowing that even in this stifled state, they'd still be no match for his strength. "My, Baldwin, how you've aged."

The vampire's mocking dismissal enraged the three hunters, anger obvious in their leader's hostile remark as he rapidly withdrew his sword. "It is our duty to see you banished, fiend. You cannot be allowed to live!"

"Amusing" Dracula scoffed, thoughtfully stroking his bearded chin as he glanced back towards his accomplice. "To use my nemesis' life to return my power."

Carmilla nodded, smirking sinisterly, responding with a lighthearted shrug. "I thought the prospect would please you, master. Revenge this sweet should be savoured, and their timing tonight was simply impeccable."

"Indeed." Dracula agreed, swiftly sweeping back his lengthy cloak, disrupting the advancing attack. "But I have no use for these children."

With his garment drawn, a twisted horde of frenzied bats tore frantically through the fabric, raging wildly into the path of their victims and thwarting their oncoming assault. The youngest hunter wielding the whip quickly acted on instinct, taking the brunt of the onslaught himself as he shoved his mentor aside. Beating back the demonic swarm and covering their ears from the noise, the chamber floor beneath the slayers' feet began to rapidly collapse, crumbling away in thick chunks and instigating their unavoidable descent.

"Hugh! Nathan!" The elderly hunter yelled out in dread, diving towards the opening, reaching a hand out to his team. It was too late. The young men had fallen, screaming down into abyss, their panic-stricken faces swallowed by the shadows.

"Wait, can you hear that, human?" Carmilla questioned, cupping her hand around her ear and giggling mischievously as she spoke. "If you listen carefully, you might just catch that delicious sound of when your boys' bones collide with the ground. Oh, what a delightful mess they'll both make!"

The remaining hunter clenched his teeth, fighting back his emotions.

"Here is your opportunity, old man. Strike me down now whilst I am at my weakest. Banish me back to oblivion from whence I came." Dracula teased, walking forwards towards his adversary, his arms opening wide to mock his opponent. "What are you waiting for? Surely you have some audacity to back up those empty threats of yours? Come now, I could do with the exercise."

Dracula's jibes had the desired effect; his rival was clearly becoming enraged.

"Not so confident now, are you, Baldwin? Not without those yapping puppies at your heels." Carmilla sneered, flicking her auburn hair over her shoulder as she strutted beside the Count, observing the disgust on the hunter's features as he fumbled with the fixings on his belt.

"Our lord Dracula will forgive your insolence, once your withered body has been relinquished to rekindling his dominance, and when your obliging blood quenches his parched throat. As you are already aware, he has not fed for over a decade."

"You will die, even if I die along with you!" Morris Baldwin scowled, tugging a bottle of holy water free from his satchel before expertly hurling the flask. Rushing to their master's aid, Carmilla's skeletal guards forcefully apprehended the elder hunter, beating him mercilessly before dragging his struggling body through the water's dwindling flames.

"Only one of our lives will end tonight, my friend." Dracula advised smugly, lowering his charred arm from his face to dust away the water's residue. "And even then, your essence will live on, sustaining me as I reclaim my place in this world and reintroduce its days to darkness!"


End file.
